


Glitter and Ash

by cosmofire



Series: block men go brrrrr [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Anyways, DreamSMP - Freeform, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Metaphors, Post-War, Short One Shot, War of L'Manburg, im sorry lol, why is finding their friendship tag so hard wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmofire/pseuds/cosmofire
Summary: Tubbo survived the war. But did he really?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: block men go brrrrr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Glitter and Ash

**Author's Note:**

> a short one shot about tommy and tubbo!!  
> this is based off the dreamsmp lore, but does not strictly correlate to it. but you can take it how you please :D  
> i also feel like i could write it a lot better but i finished this like three months ago and i cba LMAO

Waves thundered against the firm rocks beneath him, tainting the stillness of the night. The campfire by his feet crackled and popped gently, a different nature of which Tubbo had experienced for the past month or so. 

It was as if the Earth was so blissfully unaware of the wreck and ruins that the Great War left on its crust. The pain and sorrow drifted in the breeze like poison, freezing your insides, churning your guts, leaving a bitter taste in your throat. 

Tubbo was alone. Which was hardly what he had expected a few days ago. 

To be frank, Tubbo didn't know what to do with himself. All he seemed to be able to do is sit by the dying fire, gazing out to sea. He hasn't moved for several hours. His stomach screamed, but he did nothing to aid his hunger. 

They say grief is like glitter: it's hard to brush away. 

Tubbo's world was covered in glitter. The beauty of it soon turned bitterly ugly. 

Everywhere he looked was stained with furious, blinding rays from the once pretty decoration. It was a mess that could not be cleared. 

After the war ended, Tubbo had stumbled aimlessly through the wrecked lands of the Dream SMP. There was glitter everywhere and it filled him with fiery rage. Glitter flooded where the walls of L'Manburg once stood, coating every last inch of where he once stood with his best friend. The Embassy was covered in the irritating substance, and it trailed down the remnants of the Prime Path towards the Community House. 

Tubbo had noticed that certain areas glared harsher than others - areas where him and Tommy had made memories that could last them both several lifetimes. This only fuelled Tubbo with more fury. With a strong desire to punch something, he ran to a nearby tree by the cliff at The Embassy, only to find that the half of the bench that remained was littered with glitter of hundreds of different colours. He stumbled back, clamping his hand over his mouth. Tears streamed down his face as he let out a bloodcurdling scream. 

It was the kind of scream you wouldn't wish anyone to hear. The scream conveyed so much raw emotion and pain that words were rendered useless. 

Tubbo hasn't spoken since. 

Maybe he wanted to move, maybe he wanted to speak, but his mind and body had shut down. He was exhausted, his throat was sore, and his eyes were swollen. The only thing alive about Tubbo was the burning anger in his heart. 

Why was he the one in pain? Why must he suffer when Tommy got away so easily? 

Tommy was reduced to ash, but he escaped. 

Tubbo was covered in glitter, but he survived. 

Glitter or ash: What would you choose? 

  
  



End file.
